Ad insertion is common in video networks. An ad insertion device typically ingests content from a source in a network, inserts the ad, and then transmits the ad-inserted video content to the network. The content is then delivered to receivers. Because all content is ingested by the ad insertion complex and retransmitted, failures at the ad insertion complex cause the receivers to not receive the ad inserted content. This happens even though the original content is still being sent from the source and received by the routers in the network.